The 3D mobile market has expanded at a rapid pace in recent years. It is estimated that autostereoscopic 3D devices account for approximately 12% of this market. It is further estimated that the number of autostereoscopic 3D mobile devices will increase by 130 million from 2011 through 2015, where it is believed that autostereoscopic 3D technology will continue to be adopted for use in tablets, which have a strong outlook.
In addition to tablets designed for handheld use, some tablets will be designed to be used while placed flat as tablet sizes increase. When placed flat, the number of angles from which the autostereoscopic 3D display is viewed increases.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology related to a multi-view 3D display viewable from a first direction and from a second direction.